Challenge: Hope and Dreams
by Shin Kanma
Summary: A Ranma/ Dragon ball xover


Challenge: Hopes and dreams. Prologue Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Ranma ½ +++++++++++++++++ He was tired and hungry, not that it was anything new to him, Ranma glanced at his old man that was laughing like an idiot as he read a poster that was posted on a wall. "Hey pop's aren't we going to catch the boat?" Smirking as he looked at the boy, Genma shook his head answered. "Forget that boy we're going to postpone our trip for now (chuckle)" "Huh? Why?, you said we would…" Annoyed at his son whining, Genma silenced his son by launching an attack at him. "Boy did I not teach you as a true martial artist one should always follow the call of the art and not his own desire." Blocking his fathers punch, the fifteen year old boy smirked and answered his father. "Yea you did old man, but I you also thought me to ignore whatever you say." Stopping his attack, Genma smiled taking in the fact that his son was at his level of skill already and probably even beyond. \\ If he continues like this he should be able to beat the master in a couple years.// "As a martial artist Ranma, and as the heir to the anything goes you will enter this years annual world martial arts tournament!!" Watching as his father made a ridiculous pose; Ranma sighed in annoyance and asked. "So you want me to take part in some competition?" Smiling, Genma walked up to his son and patted him on the back. "Not just any competition ma boy… if you win this you would be recognized as the best martial artist in the world… think about it boy, to be the best martial artist in the world is something that all martial artist wish to attain… and honestly speaking my boy, I doubt there's anyone out there that can match the anything goes style of martial arts." \\ Not to mention the 500,000 $$$// Smirking as he imagined all the sake he could buy, Genma broke out in a full blown laugh. " Bwhahahahahahahahaahahaha…." Ignoring his father, Ranma smirked as he imagined him self over the broken bodies of his foes. \\ To be tha best…// ++++++++++++++++++ " Ok Ranma, the tournament starts in two months… more than enough time to get you in shape…" Frowning at his old man, Ranma snorted and asked. " Yea? And what are you gonna teach me that I don't know?" Smirking Genma rummaged through his bag for a bit. " Uhn… pops?" "Hah here it is." Smirking at the scroll, Genma knew that if the boy could master this technique there was no way he could lose. " This is a technique… feared thorough out the martial arts world, there is only one person to ever master that technique and that is the great turtle hermit… now Ranma, I challenge you to master this technique within a month." Nodding at the seriousness in his fathers face, Ranma took the scroll then asked. "So, what about the remaining month?" "We will journey towards the outskirts of Tokyo to take part in the tournament." Frowning a bit, Ranma stared at his father and asked. "What are you up to, there is something else you aren't telling me isn't there?" "Heh… no…" \\ The boy don't need to know about the five hundred thousand yen… hehehehehe….// +++++++++++++++++ It had been three weeks since he started to study the scroll, he hadn't seen his father in two weeks, he was tired hungry and annoyed, Staring at the paper, Ranma glared and tossed it to the side. "I can't believe him, giving me a technique that don't even work…" Frowning, Ranma tapped into the pure ki that the scroll talked about, Ranma grunted as it took all his strength to summon up an aura that outlined his body. \\ the technique may be wrong… but, if I used this power throughout my body at an instant… a rush of energy…// Struggling to maintain the rush of power that was going through his body, Ranma launched himself into a kata blurring as he picked up the tempo. \\ so much speed… and power…// Grunting as he finished the kata his arm extended in a punch, Ranma smiled and fell into unconsciousness. ++++++++++++++++ "OK boy the tournament starts in a month… although you're not as prepared as I would have been…" Growling as he tried to ignore the man next to him, Ranma picked up his pace and stated. "Ohh, can it pops, you couldn't even harness your ki, when you tried the technique yourself." Growling as his so pointed out his weakness, Genma took a swing at him only to feel extra weight on his head. "I would advise you to stop this at once ma boy, after all a true master of the arts do not flaunt their techniques for the world to see." Sounding rather proud of his statement, Genma tried to grab his errant son, only to see him appear in front of him. \\ Even if he couldn't master the Ka-me-ha-me-ha the fact that he can now harness his ki and also created such a potent technique should give the boy a chance to win…// Walking towards the barely visible town, Ranma ignored his father and concentrating on his ki flows. "Hey you!!" Turning around, Ranma frowned as he was greeted by a guy wearing a brown martial arts pants and green Chinese shirt; his hair was long and kept out of his face with an orange bandana. "You baldy!!" Frowning as he stopped, Genma fixed his glasses on his face and gave the teen that was now before him a questioning brow. "Huh do I know you?" "Know me!! You bastard, you stole my food!" "Huh?" Sighing as he realized what had happened, Ranma continued towards the town, it was after all best if he didn't get involved. ++++++++++++++++ Yamcha was furious; six weeks ago he was tricked and robbed blind by the most treacherous man he had ever met. "How could a fellow martial artist do something like that… leaving me to starve…" Kicking a pebble as he walked towards the city, Yamcha stopped as he heard a familiar voice. Raising his head, Yamcha smiled as hopes of getting his Revenge came into view. "Hey you!" Frowning as it was only a kid that stopped, Yamcha yelled again. "You baldy!!" Smirking as the bald martial artist looked at him and adjusted his glasses, Yamcha snarled as the man asked who he was. " Know me!! You bastard, you stole my food!" Frowning at the accusation, Genma scratched his heads and asked. "Yea… and who are you again?" Trembling in contained fury, Yamcha gritted his teeth as he tried to calm down. "My name is Yamcha, and I challenge you!" Blinking, Genma nodded and looked towards his son that was suspiciously still moving towards the city that was up ahead. "Yea well as the heir to the Saotome school… my boy is the one that shall accept the…" "I didn't challenge him… I challenged you old man!" Scratching his head as he tried to think of something, Genma sighed and straightend his glasses. "Uhn… Very well…" Smirking Yamcha got into a lose karate stance and, pointed a finger at the old man. "OK, after I beat the deceitfulness out of you I'm going to take back the money you stole from me and the food you took." Frowning at the boy, Genma answered the boy statement with one of his own. "Oh yea, what tha?" Staring at the horrid look on the mans face, Yamcha braced him self and looked behind him. "What.. there's…" Smirking as the boy fell for his trick, Genma launched himself at him his hands raised high. Turning around, Yamcha shouted in surprised as the fat fist of his opponent came rushing forward. " Oh…. Shit…" Smirking as the boy was sent sprawling on the floor, Genma huffed in disdain and turned towards his wayward son. " Boy wait up!!" "… It's … not… over… yet… old man…" Looking back at the boy, Genma sighed as he was now on his feet in a defensive stance. "Well I guess you really want ta do this…" Rubbing his sore jaw, Yamcha smirked and launched himself at the man. Smirking at the boy, Genma folded his hands across his chest and snorted. Frowning as the man ignored the treat that he represented, Yamcha cocked his fist back and wit a yell started his attack. Smirking as he dodged the flurry of punches, Genma somersaulted over his opponent and landed in a patch of lose dirt. "Come on kid is that all you got?" Growling, Yamcha launched himself at the man this time starting of with a spin kick which was blocked, smirking as the man blocked the kick Yamcha followed through with his other foot connecting with the mans jaw. "Come on old man you can do better than that cant you?" Smirking as he got up from his downed position, Genma spat on the ground and glared at the little whelp. Smirking at the man, Yamcha charged again only to stumble as the bastard tossed the lose dirt into his face effectively blinding him. Smirking as the boy stumbled around, Genma kicked the boy at the back of his knee, bringing him to a kneeling position. "Not so tough are ya?" Grimacing as the man pressed certain points on his body, Yamcha growled as he found himself unable to move. "You see boy as a mater of the anything goes, one must know how to use his surroundings to his advantage… now lets see how much cash you got on ya…" +++++++++++++++ (2 weeks later) " Not bad at all boy, you qualified for the final round." Shrugging Ranma glanced at the board that now had who is opponent will be once the tournament really started. "Hmmmn… Krillin vs. Bacterium… Jackie Chung vs. Nam… Goku vs. Giran… here we go…I'm facing Yamcha." Looking over at two kids that were celebrating, Ranma frowned and asked his father a question. "Hey pops?" Looking at his son, Genma raised a brow and asked. "Yea, what is it boy?" "I thought you said only the best fighters enter in this tournament." "Yes that's what I said." Pointing at the two kids, Ranma yelled at his father disgusted at the fact that he may have to fight kids. "Yea well tell my why the hell are there kids in the final round huh? Tell me!!" Ignoring his sons outburst, Genma started to leave the arena as the final round would continue the next day. "Who knows maybe they'll give you a run for your money…" Staring at his fathers retreating form, Ranma glanced at the two boys that were now talking to an old man in sun glasses and snorted. "Yea right, they beat me." ++++++++++++++++ Sighing as he stared at the stars, Ranma glanced over at the tent that his father was occupying and considered the two boys that were in the tournament. \\ It's impossible for them to get into the final round… isn't it?... ahh what do I care…// Rolling over in his sleeping bag, Ranma stared at the lights of the city that the tournament would take place. "I will win… and nothing shall stop me." T.B.C 


End file.
